<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Angel by Rose_Dragonslayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738264">My Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Dragonslayer/pseuds/Rose_Dragonslayer'>Rose_Dragonslayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Dragonslayer/pseuds/Rose_Dragonslayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alliance forces have finally met Nemesis' forces for the final confrontation. As the Liberation King's forces begin to fall, Marianne finds herself separated from her allies and surrounded by enemies. Hilda desperately searches for her classmate, praying that she will reach her before it's too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to Blooming_Spiderlily for beta reading this for me and MariMari0701 for helping me figure out some of the details. You both are amazing and please check out there work on here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get down!”</p><p>Catherine tackled Marianne to the ground just as a powder keg went off. Earth and metal were thrown dozens of feet in the air as the blast ripped through Marianne’s battalion. A smoldering blade pierced the ground an inch from where Marianne’s face was buried.</p><p>“Are you ok? Catherine asked, as she stood.</p><p>“I’m... I’m fine,” Marianne coughed. Filthy black smoke engulfed the area, hiding the large crater behind a wall of shadow. “Quickly, the others!” Marianne clambered back to her feet and raced into the wall of smoke.</p><p>The air was tainted with the smell of powder and blood. Marianne staggered back, putting all her effort into keeping herself from vomiting. She tore a square of fabric from her sleeve and covered her mouth before charging back into the smoke. The crater was deep, the kegs being placed far enough down that no one would notice. Marianne leaped over the lip and slid down the crater wall. There was little left of the peninsula they’d been crossing, and even less left of Marianne’s battalion. A few warped breastplates and scorched axes were the only signs that anyone had been standing there. Marianne fell to her knees. She grabbed a handful of the blackened earth.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry…</em>
</p><p>“I found a survivor!” Catherine shouted from the edge of the crater. Marianne ran to the edge of the crater and tried to dig her hands into the wall. She began to climb out of the crater, but her arms were becoming heavier as sweat streamed down her face. Just before the lip of the crater, the wall gave way. Marianne crashed back to the ground, coughing for air. Marianne crawled back to her feet and staggered back to the wall. She drew Blutgang and drove it into the wall. She put her weight against the hilt, but it remained firm. She pressed her feet against the wall and hoisted herself up against the blade. Marianne withdrew the blade and continued her accent. Catherine offered Marianne her hand as she reached the lip of the crater, easing her up on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>The young man had the blade of an axe buried in his side. Marianne jabbed Blutgang in the ground and knelt beside him.</p><p>“I can heal him, but you need to remove the blade. I need to start as soon as it’s free,” Marianne said, her sorrow replaced by a fierce determination.</p><p>“Okay,” Catherine said, moving over behind the blade.</p><p>“M-m-miss Edmund,” The soldier spluttered.</p><p>Marianne reached up and caressed his cheek. “I’m here. You’re going to be ok.” Marianne ripped another strip from her dress and rolled it up. “Bite down on this.”</p><p>The solder weakly opened his mouth, letting Marianne put the roll between his teeth.</p><p>“This will hurt for only a moment,” Marianne said, taking the soldier’s hand. “You have to remove it quickly. Ready?”</p><p>Catherine took a firm grip on the blade and nodded. Marianne placed her hand over the wound.</p><p>“Now!”</p><p>Catherine pulled the blade straight back. Marianne felt the soldier dig his nails into her hand. Marianne ignored the pain and began to heal the wound. The light from her magic shone light the sun against the black smoke around them. As his wound closed, Marianne felt his grip loosen and breathing slow. Marianne placed her hand on the soldier’s side as the wound finally closed. Catherine and Marianne each took one of the soldier’s arms and helped him to his feet.</p><p>“I’ll get him behind our lines. You better go regroup with Claude,” Catherine barked.</p><p>Marianne nodded and let herself out from under the soldier’s arm.</p><p>“Miss Edmund?” The soldier asked weakly. Marianne turned to face him. “I owe you my life, thank you.”</p><p>A small smile appeared on Marianne’s lips. The soldier returned with a smile off his own as he and Catherine walked back through the smoke. Marianne took hold of Blutgang and ran deeper into the marsh.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Hur-yeah!”</p><p>Hilda nearly lost her balance as Freikugel clove through three enemy soldiers in one swing. They crumpled and disintegrated back into dust at her feet.</p><p>“Watch your balance, don’t want you pulling a muscle now do we?” Claude chuckled as he sauntered up behind Hilda.</p><p>“Yeah, I just keep forgetting they’re fake and use too much strength,” Hilda sighed, propping herself up on her axe.</p><p>“Wait, you can use too much? That’s a series of words I never expected to hear from you.”</p><p>“Oh, ha funny!” Hilda punched Claude lovingly in the shoulder.</p><p>“Would you two stop acting like children and focus?” Lysithea snapped. “We may be driving them back, but we’re far from routing them.”</p><p>“Claude!” Byleth came running in from the left flank. “All of the elites have been defeated, now is our chance to stop Nemesis.”</p><p>“Excellent, Teach. I have a plan. Follow me. Lysithea, Hilda, take Marianne and meet the others betw- wait, where is Marianne?” Claude asked, a tinge of panic in his voice.</p><p>“She should be back from her scouting mission with Catherine by now,” Byleth said.</p><p>Hilda’s grip tightened around her axe. “I’ll find her. Just tell the others to go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”</p><p>“I’ll go with her,” Lysithea added.</p><p>“Very well. Be safe,” Byleth said as she and Claude ran off.</p><p>“Hopefully they’ll find Nemesis before too long,” Lysithea said.</p><p>Hilda looked down at her left hand. She rubbed her finger and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Hilda?” Lysithea asked.</p><p>“I’m fine, let’s get moving!” Hilda said, her tone unusually serious.</p><p>“Don’t worry Marianne, I’m coming!” Hilda said, kissing her finger.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda! Professor! Leonie!” Marianne shouted as she raced through the swamp. She slid to a stop and looked around her. All these trees looked the same as those around the crater. There was a sharp crash to her left, one that sounded like cavalry.</p><p>Marianne raced towards the sound, cutting and pushing her way through branches and vines. She could see the trees beginning to thin. The sunlight was getting brighter and warmer. She pushed past a wall of shrubs and into a clearing.</p><p>Marianne stopped dead in her tracks. An enormous man was standing before her, surrounded by a handful of enemy soldiers. He was almost double her hight. Scars and tattoos adorned his body. His eyes were a sickly grey, and his eyes were as black as the night. He brandished a dark mirror of the Sword of the Creator.</p><p><em>Nemesis</em>, Marianne thought in horror.</p><p>The Liberation King did not speak. He merely stared at her. Marianne took a step backward. Nemesis’ gaze tightened and he lashed out with his sword. Marianne ducked under the extending blade and rolled to the side. Marianne looked back just as Nemesis buried his blade in the ground next to her. Marianne kept rolling out of the way as he attempted to stomp her. Marianne got back to her feet and stabbed Blutgang into Nemesis’ shoulder. The King groaned and staggered backward. Marianne extended her hand, and ice erupted from her palm. It raced up Nemesis' body, encasing his sword and the arm that held it. Nemesis roared in anger and batted Marianne away with the back of his free hand. He wrenched Blutgang free from his shoulder and used it to smash the ice holding him, reducing it to pieces. He charged at Marianne, slashing at her with both blades. Marianne kept backing away, barely able to keep out of the range of his strikes. Nemesis extended his Sword of the Creator and slashed Marianne across her left cheek. He turned and struck Marianne in the stomach with the butt of Blutgang and kicked her, sending her sprawling across the ground.</p><p>“Weakling,” Nemesis grunted, throwing Blutgang away.</p><p>Marianne’s vision finally began to clear as she coughed up a small amount of blood. There was a warm sensation on her left hand as she started to stagger back to her feet. The prayer ring Hilda had given to her before the battle was emitting a slight glow as she could feel the wound on her cheek begin to close.</p><p>“Marianne!”</p><p>“H-Hilda!”</p><p>Hilda had just broken through the swamp where Marianne had come. Lysithea emerged right behind her.</p><p>“Hilda! I’m he-”</p><p>Marianne was interrupted as Nemesis’ blade snaked around her neck. He pulled back and swung Marianne over his head, leaving him and his men between her and her friends. She crashed back to the ground with a sickening crack.</p><p>“Marianne! I’m coming!” Hilda started to charge towards Nemesis, but his soldiers moved to block her path. Hilda tightened her grip on her axe. The blade and crest stone began to glow blood red. “Get out of my way!”</p><p>Hilda crashed her axe into the ground, creating a devastating shockwave that disintegrated the enemy soldiers. She pulled the blade out and ran straight for Nemesis. Lysithea fired a volley of fireballs that roared over Hilda’s head, nearly singing the hairs on her neck. Nemesis retracted his blade and parried the spells. Hilda adjusted her grip and swung upwards at Nemesis, where his stance was the weakest. However, Nemesis simply grabbed the blade with his hand and pulled it from Hilda’s grip. He reared back and struck Hilda with the handle, sending her flying back into Lysithea.</p><p>“Worms,” Nemesis coughed in disgust, dropping Freikugel at his feet.</p><p>A bolt of electricity struck him in the back, putting him off balance. Marianne had managed to get back to her feet. She sent another blast of lightning as Nemesis began to charge her. Nemesis parried it with his sword. Marianne shot another blast, and another, but Nemesis parried them all. Hilda got back to her feet and reacquired Nemesis. She leaped to her feet and grabbed her axe without breaking stride. As she approached, Nemesis reached out and grabbed Marianne’s hand before she could cast again. He shoved her back and instead took her by the throat. Before she could even struggle, he picked her up and drove his sword through Marianne’s stomach.</p><p>“<em>No!</em>” Hilda screamed.</p><p>Marianne pushed against the blade, but her vision began to fade. She could feel her arms grow weaker and weaker until she could barely hold them up. She started to go limp as Nemesis planted his boot against Marianne and pushed her off his blade. He turned just in time to watch Hilda strike him in the face with her axe, sending him flying dozens of feet. Hilda threw her axe away and fell to her knees.</p><p>“Marianne!” Hilda cradled her in her arms. Marianne was bleeding profusely, covering Hilda’s gloves and arms. “Speak to me! Marianne!”</p><p>Marianne’s pulse was fading fast. Her skin was starting to lose its color, and Marianne wouldn’t open her eyes. A great, bellowing roar ripped through the air as Nemesis got back to his feet.</p><p>“You rats! You will die slowly for that!”</p><p>“Rat?” Hilda murmured.</p><p>She gently laid Marianne down.</p><p>“Rat?!”</p><p>Hilda reached down and picked up Freikugel. The blade and stone immediately began to glow red hot, dowsing the area in blood-red light.</p><p>“Rat!? That’s my <em>wife!</em>” Hilda screamed.</p><p>Hilda lunged at Nemesis. The fallen king raised his blade and struck her across the face with his sword butt. Hilda barely staggered. She turned her head, forcing back Nemesis’s blade.</p><p>“What the-”</p><p>Hilda struck Nemesis in the face with her fist. She felt a slight crack in the Liberation King’s jaw. She tightened her grip on her axe and smashed it against his shoulder, shattering the armor there. Hilda spun around and stuck Nemesis with the flat of her axe, sending him flying away. She regained her footing and raced after him. Lysithea looked on in amazement.</p><p>“By Sothis,” she murmured.</p><p>Lysithea snapped back into the moment and raced to Marianne’s side. She put as much energy as she could into her healing magic. Marianne had already lost an enormous amount of blood.</p><p>“Stay with me, Marianne! Just a few moments more,”</p><p>A shockwave rumbled the ground beneath them. Lysithea looked up and saw a cloud of smoke from where Hilda had chased Nemesis.</p><p>
  <em>Be careful, Hilda.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hilda cleaved down with her axe and drove Nemesis’ blade into the ground. He swung at her with his free hand, but Hilda leaned out of the way and kicked him in the neck. She let Nemesis stagger back and planted her feet. She focused all her effort, all her strength into her axe. The blade glowed even brighter than before. The segmented blade began to twitch and move, sparking with raw power.</p><p>“Die!”</p><p>Hilda smashed the blade into the ground at Nemesis’s feet, triggering a catastrophic explosion. Hilda was thrown hard into a tree, collapsing at its roots. Breathing heavily, she propped herself up with her axe, which was still smoldering from her last attack.</p><p>“Is...is he… ?” Hilda panted, hopeful.</p><p>The smoke slowly began to dissipate as the end of Nemesis’ blade sliced out of the shadows. Hilda closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry Marianne…</em>
</p><p>There was a sharp, metallic crack. Hilda opened her eyes to see the shaft of an arrow drill itself into the tree next to her head.</p><p>“Hilda, move!” Claude shouted as he leapt out of the tree above her.</p><p>Byleth raced past Hilda and locked blades with Nemesis, forcing him back.</p><p>Claude kneeled next to Hilda. “You did amazing Hilda. We’ll finish the job, just rest now.”</p><p>Hilda gave a slight nod, and Claude raced to join Byleth in the fight. Hilda grabbed a branch on the tree and pulled herself to her feet. She ignored all the pain coursing through her body and ran back towards Marianne. Lysithea was still crouched over her.</p><p>“Hilda, are you alright? I can take care of your in-”</p><p>“Is she alive?” Hilda interrupted, falling to her knees next to her love.</p><p>Lysithea nodded. “I saved her. She’s lost a lot of blood, but she’s alive.”</p><p>Hilda began to cry. She took Marianne’s left hand in her own. She was still wearing the ring. Hilda took off her left glove. She laced her fingers into Marianne’s. The rings they had exchanged on Hilda’s proposal the night before brushed against each other. Hilda found herself whispering a small prayer to herself.</p><p>“Goddess, thank you,”</p><p>“Hil...da,”</p><p>Marianne managed to open her eyes. She slowly raised her left hand and brushed the tears off Hilda’s cheek.</p><p>“You’re crying,” Marianne managed.</p><p>“I...I’m just so happy,” Hilda stuttered, and smiled as she let the tears flow.</p><p>“Did...did we win?” Marianne asked.</p><p>A bellowing scream pierced the air. Hilda looked up to see Byleth standing over a body. A white light was streaming up from the corpse, as what was left of Nemesis’ army faded to dust. Hilda couldn’t help but beam from ear to ear.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, my love, we’ve won. It’s finally over.”</p><p>Hilda collapsed next to Marianne. Her fatigue had finally overwhelmed her. Marianne’s eyes began to flutter as well.</p><p>“It’s, finally, over,” Hilda murmured as sleep overtook them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>